What did he want
by spikecat1213
Summary: wow this is the ebst


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode', sans-serif; color: #2a2a2a; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What did he want?" Madelyn inquired./spanspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode',sans-serif; color: #2a2a2a;"br / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew shook his head, having just been pulled aside by Cedric./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""He told me I should, uh, take a bath with the egg? You think he was messing with me? He even gave me the password to the Prefects' Bathroom!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn pursed her lips in thought before her brown eyes lit up in excitement./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's the water!" She exclaimed, gesturing towards the golden egg that he always carried around in his bag, "It acts as a different medium for the noise! No Matthew, I think he was actually helping you! This is great, lets go!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew didn't have time to argue before she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the fifth floor. He fondly rolled his eyes at her eagerness but allowed himself to be pulled along, she was after all one of the very few people that had stood by his side after this whole Goblet of Fire fiasco started. And to be honest he was quite eager to figure out the clue of the screeching egg himself, after having to suddenly fight dragons in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, the suspense of the second task was starting to get to him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Before he knew it they were standing in front of the door and Madelyn was looking at him expectantly./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Pine fresh" He murmured, watching as the door unlocked./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Entering the room he had to remind himself to close his gaping mouth, he had expected a dainty little washroom, but like most wizarding things this place was way over the top. The bath was more like a small pool, cut out of the very floor in the corner of the room and surrounded by stained glass windows letting in the very dim evening light./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew glanced at the changing rooms before something occurred to him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Umm, Madelyn?" She turned to him, lifting an eyebrow expectantly./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You do realize we didn't bring any swimsuits?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She opened her mouth to answer before snapping it shut as a blush colored her cheeks. Matthew tried to ignore how cute it made her look, this whole setting already felt strange enough as it was./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I, um, forgot, in my haste." She mumbled./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I noticed." He chuckled, trying to break the awkward atmosphere that suddenly developed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's fine, we can go get our swimsuits and come back later." He continued./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No!" She almost shouted, blushing slightly under his questioning look, "I mean, there's no need. We are just friends right? We'll just change in different rooms, and enter the bath one at a time, it's not like you can see much through all the bubbles anyway."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her voice noticeably sped up towards the end, as if trying to convince herself that it was okay./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Umm, okay." He wasn't really sure what else to say, she did have a point, but that didn't mean that being naked in the same bath sounded both highly exciting and embarrassing at the same time. Madelyn fidgeted for a bit before awkwardly gesturing towards the changing rooms with a red tint covering her face./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Right.. so, uh, lets go." She almost commanded, before marching into the girl's changing room and closing the door behind her./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew spent a few seconds staring dumbly at the closed door before he shook it off and entered the men's room. Right, nothing to get excited about, just change quickly and jump into the bath. Well, that's what he was telling himself, but that didn't stop his hands from shaking slightly as he disrobed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grabbed the egg before almost darting into the bath. He was the first one out he noticed with some relief, quickly dropping the towel and slipping into the hot water, exhaling in bliss. Merlin, after all the stress he had been through this year the hot water felt heavenly. Groaning, he reclined against the side of the bath, closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide as he simply lounged./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His few seconds of relaxation were cut off as he heard a door softly click shut. His eyes snapped open, spotting a rather red brunette staring at his nude upper body. Madelyn had a towel around body, but that one only came down to mid-thigh, doing little to hide her long toned legs. When he realized he was staring he quickly looked away, trying awkwardly to pretend like he never looked at all. Was it just him or did the water get even hotter?/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hi." He mumbled, gaining a sudden interest in the stained glass windows around him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin:  
initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Hello." Madelyn muttered, sounding just as stilted./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He saw her walk up to the bath from the corner of his eye, feeling his heartbeat accelerate with every step she took. Shake it off man, she's supposed to be your friend! His feeble attempts to convince himself weren't doing much, but he tried exerting raw willpower over his wandering eyes./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""C-can you please turn around?" She asked, actually stuttering. Her soft, unsure voice made him feel guilty and he quickly turned his back to her, letting her enter in peace. His breath caught when he realized another feature of the stained glass in front of him. It was very reflective. A true gentleman would never have looked, but Matthew was a virgin teenager swimming with hormones and could only widen his eyes he saw Madelyn turn around and drop her towel, slowly climbing down the ladder into the deeper parts of the bath. She had opted to keep her panties on, obviously embarrassed to be completely naked, regardless of her words. Yet her panties were a black thong, not exactly the type of underwear he'd expect the proper and prim Madelyn Granger to wear. He couldn't move his eyes away from her smooth back, the full and round ass that sat upon her long trimmed legs as she slowly descended. The girl spent hours every day lugging heavy tomes up and down the Hogwarts stairs, and Matthew was enjoying the fruits of all that exercise right now. He had to stifle a groan of disappointment when that perfect bottom disappeared under the foamy water./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You can turn around now."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The voice was quiet, yet seemed almost loud in the empty room. Matthew turned slowly, noticing to his mortification that watching her ass had made him achingly hard. He made sure to sink down to his neck in the water, not willing to let her know about his current 'problem'. The two teens stared at each with red faces, Matthew doing his best to act nonchalant while Madelyn held a hand over her breasts, not willing to risk showing him anything even thought she was just as deep in the soapy water as he./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Right," he coughed, "I'll get the egg then."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yeah." She murmured, doing her best to avoid looking directly at him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He quickly grabbed the golden egg from the ledge, submerging it in the hot water./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So, what now?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Just open it." She prompted him, her earlier embarrassment forgotten now that she could focus on the reason they were here./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Very carefully he opened it, ready to slam it shut any second if it started screeching again. To his surprise there was no screeching, but he could instead make out a soft melody./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Do you hear that Matthew?" She asked excitedly, "it sounds different in water, I bet we can make out the words underwater!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He nodded, actually feeling happy now that they were making some progress. She quickly continued./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Lets dive, but um, Matthew? Make sure you keeps your eyes shut okay? I'll do the same."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His face flushed and he could see her blush return with a vengeance, but he still managed to nod awkwardly./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sure Madelyn."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Wasting no more time he took a breath, seeing her do the same, before closing his eyes tightly and slipping under the surface. He carefully listened to what he could now recognize as a song, making sure he got it all before surfacing. Matthew saw Madelyn pop up from the water just seconds later, a wide smile on her face./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Did you hear it? It's merpeople singing! It's so obvious now! You have to get something from the lake! That's nowhere near as dangerous as the previous task and now we can prepare you much better!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew didn't exactly agree that it was obvious, not having recognized them as merpeople, but his face split into a wide smile as his shoulders sagged in relief. Having been nervous about the next task for months, finally knowing what he was up against was a huge weight off his back./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""That's great Madelyn, thanks a lot!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No problem Matthew, happy to help!" She exclaimed, reflexively hugging him as she usually did. They both froze halfway into the hug. The difference compared to their normal hugging was that one, they weren't naked, and a very big two, Matthew wasn't hard as a rock from staring at her ass. His hard shaft poked into her thigh making him gasp and her freeze in surprise. He stood like a deer in headlights for a second before quickly backing off, only making it a foot before he bumped into the edge of the pool./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He stared at her, his own face completely crimson now, watching as her brown eyes darted between his red face to where she assumed his crotch was./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Uh, I'm, uh, sorry, I didn't, umm, mean for that to, uh, happen?" He stuttered, trying to somehow recover the situation. Madelyn seemed to think for a second before she very carefully parted her lips./spanbr / br / span style="background-image:  
initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""That's okay Matthew.. did you, umm, get that way because of.. me?" Her voice got significantly quieter at the end of the sentence, as if uncertain if she even dared to ask it./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew averted his eyes, his face feeling like it was burning up, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. He licked his suddenly very dry lips and decided to just go with honesty./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Uh, yeah, sorry."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh." Oh? He had expected her to be angry or maybe laugh, but her voice had a strange inflection to it that he didn't recognize. He looked back at her only to realize she had closed the distance between them./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Can I, um, touch it?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew was pretty certain his brain just short-circuited. Then he made the mistake of really looking at her. Her normally bushy hair was lying wet against her shoulders and small droplets of water were making their way past her pouty lips, down her slim neck before teasing the swell of her breasts barely visible in the water. Damn, he even harder now. He suddenly realized she was fidgeting, still waiting for an answer./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Uh, sure, I guess?" So much for convincing himself he thought of her as a sister./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He watched as she carefully moved her hand, bumping into his stomach and making him shiver in surprise. Her fingers traced a path straight down over his belly button, following his very sparse trail of hair before finally finding his hard cock. Matthew jumped in surprise when her soft hand finally made contact with his hot flesh, suddenly feeling very awkward again. Watching her face he had to stifle a chuckle, she was nibbling her lip the same way she did when faced with an unusually interesting problem in her books, except this time her complete focus was on the hand exploring him. A small moan escaped his lips when her fingers found the tip, ever so gently caressing it./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Merlin." He gasped./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His voice seemed to snap her out of her trance as she suddenly removed her hand, blushing a fierce red. Matthew felt like cursing, that had felt way too good to be interrupted./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sorry." She said./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew actually chuckled./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You have nothing at all to apologize for."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"That seemed to bring a smile to her lips and her warm brown eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Summoning his Gryffindor courage Matthew decided to step it up./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Can I return the favor?" He asked with a grin./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her eyes widened as she caught his meaning and her previously pleased expression switched to one of panic./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No! Absolutely not!" She almost shouted./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew jerked his head back in surprise, a bit miffed by her reaction./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Jeez, sorry, forget I asked."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She seemed flustered by his reaction, gesturing with her hands./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No! It's not that, it's just that you simply can't!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He furrowed his eyebrows./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""That makes absolutely no sense." He stated with a deadpan voice./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn averted her gaze to the stained glass windows./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I have the same problem you have." She almost whispered./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Huh?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She gestured towards his crotch, a hint of irritation starting to seep through her blush./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You know, I have that. When I say the same problem I mean exactly the same problem."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His expression must have mirrored the one he made when she tried to explain magical theory to him because she finally harrumphed loudly, grabbing his hand in frustration./spanbr / br / span style="background-image:  
initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""This problem!" She shouted, bringing his hand down to her crotch. Excited, but a bit wary, Matthew carefully explored her groin with his hand. His eyes bulged when he felt a long hard shaft under his fingers, quickly recognizing what it was. He reflexively jerked his hand back in surprise, only to see Madelyn's expression crash./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Sorry." She muttered, trying to turn away from him. For once his Quidditch reflexes came in handy as he quickly grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from leaving./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Let me go." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes, but he could still see the tears forming in her chocolate ones. "I bet you think I'm a freak, I saw your reaction, just let me go."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Freak? Matthew hated that word, he had heard it enough during his childhood because he had something the other kids didn't. There was no way he was going to think the same way about Madelyn./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No. I don't think you're a freak Madelyn. You simply surprised me."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She hesitantly met his eyes, such a vulnerable expression her face that Matthew knew a foul word from him would crush her. Summoning the rest of his courage he continued before she could flee./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You are a gorgeous young woman, one which I happen to find very sexy."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Even with that?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's just another part of you." He smiled./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her gaze seemed to drill deep into his eyes, as if trying to judge his honesty. Matthew met her eyes without fear, watching as her fear slowly dissipated. She finally gave a watery smile before suddenly pouncing on him, hungrily kissing his lips. Matthew was caught by surprise but didn't want a repeat of his previous mistake so quickly responded, parting his lips to allow their tongues to explore each other./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"There was almost a desperation in her kisses now, as if finally letting some part of herself free. Matthew eagerly responded, enjoying the feel of soft breasts pushed against his chest as his hands roamed down her back towards the ass he had been admiring earlier. Pushed together as they were there was no way of hiding how excited they both were, their hot shafts caught between their squirming bodies. Matthew suffered a small hit to his ego as he noticed how much larger she was than him, she must have been as thick as his wrist and probably twice as long as his own cock./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His hands finally found her incredible ass, squeezing and massaging the firm but pliant flesh, making Madelyn moan into his mouth as she humped her hips against his. Merlin, it felt just as good as it looked and all the stimulation was already pushing him towards his first orgasm./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Wait." She moaned, ending their kiss but keeping her arms around his neck. She sent him a smoldering look./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I want to taste you."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew's breath caught as he understood what she meant./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Okay." Damn, did his voice just crack? Maybe she didn't notice. No, she's smirking, she definitively noticed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn pushed him backwards towards the stairs in the shallow end of the pool, forcing him to lift his hips out of the water to sit on the marble. He absently noticed that the hard rock actually felt rather comfortable to the touch, probably covered in Cushioning Charms. Any further thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Madelyn gently grabbed his cock, carefully cradling his balls and massaging them with one hand as the other one brought his tip towards her face. He tensed as her hot breath washed over the sensitive skin and could only stare as she slowly extended her pink tongue, giving his whole shaft a lick all the way from the balls to the tip. Her tongue stayed on his tip, slowly slathering it with saliva and drawing a groan from his throat. She seemed pleased with his reaction, parting her lips and sucking him in like a lollipop. He could only stare at her brown warm eyes as her cheeks hollowed, increasing the suction ever more. When she added her tongue to the mixture he simple shuddered in pleasure, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of her hot wet mouth caressing him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew would have liked to pretend that he lasted for a long time, but for a virgin like him, having a horny, naked and wet brunette polishing his pole was more than he could deal with. "Madelyn!" He tried to warn her, his hips twitching in pleasure mere moments before he came hard into her mouth, flooding that tight sucking cavern. To his shock she merely swallowed his gift and kept on sucking, her tongue working in circles right under his sensitive tip. "Ughhh!" He moaned, having to clench his fists to keep from flailing around wildly as she literally sucked him dry. The aftershocks of his orgasm hit, his hips bucking around her slurping mouth./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Please." He whimpered, grabbing her head and trying to remove her, it was simply becoming too much. It was an agonizing thirty seconds later that Madelyn finally decided that she was done, releasing his cock with a wet pop. Matthew exhaled loudly, trying to catch his breath as his body twitched. Madelyn had a pleased smirk on her face, obviously happy with her work. Then again if Matthew could've seen his own face he was pretty sure he had a dumb smile on it as well./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Enjoyed it?" She asked with a coy smile./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew laughed, still trying to catch his breath./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You have to ask?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She smiled again, before a glint of something passed through her eyes./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So.. are you still willing to return the favor as you offered earlier?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His goofy smile faded as he hesitated for a bit before resolutely nodding./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yeah." He rasped./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn's smile got wide as she helped him up, switching places with him and spreading her legs wide as she reclined on the cushioned stairs. Matthew's legs were still a bit shaky from his earlier blowjob so he gratefully sunk to his knees, finally coming face to face with her crotch. His eyes widened as he took her in. Even from a strictly male point of view he had to admit her cock was beautiful. Completely hairless, it stood tall and proud, his earlier estimation of it being twice as large as his own actually turned out inaccurate, it was in fact as large as his forearm. He gently grasped it at the root, admiring the firmness of the flesh as he took in the smooth skin that glistened from the water. His other hand found her balls, far larger than his own, filling his small hand with ease as he massaged her sack. He moved his head closer to the tip, watching mesmerized as a small bead of precum pooled on the fat head./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Gathering his resolve he flattened his tongue and licked her cock from the bottom of her shaft to the very tip, gathering her wetness in his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he expected, in fact the unique musky taste and the whole act of pleasuring her had made him as hard as steel again. Madelyn's soft moans spurred him on and he brought the massive meat stick to his lips, having to part them as wide as he could to fit her inside. His lips slipped over the smooth skin, slowly managing to squeeze the tip inside his mouth./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn groaned in pleasure, threading her fingers through his hair as his tongue started exploring her pulsing meat./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh Merlin! Yes Matthew, that feels great, try sucking as well!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew's face flushed red, he had been too embarrassed to act in any way as she sucked him off, but she clearly had no such compunction. She was happily grabbing his hair and steering him, controlling exactly where she wanted to feel better. He obeyed her orders though and started sucking strongly, feeling his cheeks hollow as he suckled down the precum that was now steadily leaking from her fat cock. It quickly filled his mouth and he had no option but to steadily swallow, feeling the slick fluid coat his throat as it made its way down to his stomach./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Mmm! So good!" She moaned, starting to pump her hips in time with pulling his head down./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"To his confusion Matthew was still hard as a rock, feeling very embarrassed as Madelyn controlled him for her own pleasure. Now that he had completely accepted her she had obviously lost any hesitation she held earlier and her normal bossiness was shining through. She enjoyed telling him what to do and when to do it, but this was the first time he experienced it in such a intimate setting./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He coughed slightly as the fat head slammed against the entrance to his slick throat, but before he could recover she was already slamming against it again. His protests were muffled around her thick girldick and as his green eyes met her brown ones he could only see lust in them./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Come on Matthew, just a bit more, you can do it!" She groaned, pumping even harder./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He tried to swallow the next batch of precum but managed to time it just as her cock pushed against throat, groaning in pain as he was forced to swallow her meat in the process, feeling his throat expand to make room for the long hot invader. His gag reflex was trying its best to put up some kind of fight but was completely overwhelmed by the massive log of meat pushing ever further down into his throat./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Gngghhh!" He groaned in panic, only to be answered by a long moan from Madelyn./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Mmm, just like that Matthew, you're making your tight throat vibrate around me!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He pressed his hands into her thighs, trying to come up for air but she turned out to be far stronger than he was. He had always been a bit skinny and on the short side, but he was rather shocked at the ease with which she was feeding him her pole. She finally took some mercy on him, pulling his head back until only the tip remained in his mouth, allowing him to take some deep panting breaths around the slimy shaft./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Wvease!" He groaned./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Please?" She asked. Her right foot found his crotch and to his humiliation her toes encircled his completely hard cock./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Don't even act like you don't like it." She grinned, before forcing his head down again. He wasn't sure he should be happy that the entry was much easier this time, or dismayed because it meant she was literally rearranging his throat. He could only hold on for dear life as she started pumping her hips, her slick pulsing cock digging ever deeper into his throat. His closed eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt his nose bump against her groin, realizing she had just buried her entire massive monster in his throat. The thought sent a sudden twitch to his own crotch that made him feel even more humiliated, he actually liked it at some level./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn moaned in pleasure as his convulsing throat milked her, rolling her hips and simply enjoying the feel of the restraining flesh. The next time she let him come up for air he barely had time for a deep breath before her thick meatstick was once more trekking towards his stomach./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh God," she whined, "I should have done this such a long time ago, you feel simply amazing Matthew."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I've lost count of the amount of times I've masturbated to this thought, yet not even the fantasies can compare to the real thing."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The idea that masturbated to him sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, somehow feeling even more okay with the situation./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh Merlin, get ready Matthew, I'm going to drown you baby!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His eyes widened as her pumping got a more frantic pace to it, bottoming out every time as her long cock scraped the entirety of his throat. He desperately struggled for breath, trying to swallow around her as much as possible. She seemed to enjoy that, caressing the top of his head as she pulled him down./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Here.. we.. go!" She screamed, forcing him to her crotch once more. He could feel her massive balls pulsing under his chin as he felt her cum travel through her shaft before blasting down into his stomach. The thick hot heat had a certain weight to it and Matthew could only imagine how much she was force-feeding him, feeling jet after jet of cum shoot into his undefended gut. Madelyn was simply moaning in pleasure, pumping her hips ever so slightly as she fed him a creamy dessert that could feed a family of four. To his alarm he was actually starting to feel rather full as his stomach expanded to make room for the entirety of her gift./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Finally he could feel the spurting start to calm down, feeling Madelyn twitch as she lifted his head until only the fat head remained in his mouth. Her thick cum was still leaking out in smaller spurts, letting her musky juice spread over his tongue and permeate every corner of his mouth, as if she was deliberately marking him. He had no option to swallow again as it started overflowing./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She looked down on him with a pleased smile on her face as she cooed him, stroking his cheek in affection. Watching him nurse from her fat babymaker was obviously something she greatly enjoyed. She shuddered in pleasure when he suckled the last of her cum out of the tip, swallowing it and licking her clean. He wasn't even certain at what point he had turned from a victim to a willing participant, but there was no hiding the fact that his own erection was still as hard as ever./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn pulled him off her cock giving him a deep kiss, her tongue invading his tired mouth./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Thank you Matthew, that was great."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her hand found his erection, a beaming smile on her face./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And I'm glad you enjoyed it too."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He blushed, avoiding her eyes as she grasped his hard shaft./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Let me help you with this." She continued. His eyes lit up, he was still too awkward to ask but had been hard ever since he first tasted her./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Bend over on the stairs." She instructed him, leading him so he was on all fours on the stairs, his knees resting below the water while his butt was high in the air./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Umm, what's this about?" He wondered, still a bit out of it from the earlier deepthroating./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn grabbed a bottle of massage oil from the nearby tray, patting his butt with a smile./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I just want to try something I read in a modern edition of the Kama Sutra."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""The kama-what?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Don't worry about it," she grinned, pouring the warm oil over his butt./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He yelped in surprise when he felt a oily finger circle around his rosebud, gently pressing against it./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Uhh, are you sure about this?" He asked, looking over his shoulder./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn gave him a comforting smile, her other hand finding his sack and playing with his testicles./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Just trust me okay?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew wasn't exactly sure what was going on, it's not like he had ever had any sort of sex education, the Dursley's had seen to that.  
On the other hand he could always count on Madelyn and everything they had done so far had felt good, so he simply went with it./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Okay." He nodded, making her beam./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His breath caught when the oily finger pressed its way past his ring, spreading the slickness deeper into his bowels. It was soon joined by another finger, giving him a strange stretching feeling back there as her fingers rummaged around. It didn't feel bad per se, in fact it was pretty pleasing, but it wasn't as incredible as what they had done earlier. He wondered what the point of this whole thi- "WHOA!" A sudden sensation went through his body, making him shudder./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Found it!" She exclaimed./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Found what he wondered? Her fingers kept teasing that same spot, sending all sorts of strange sensations through his body. A soft moan slipped past his lips as his hips jerked, making him lose balance in his arms and dropping down to his elbows. Madelyn seemed undeterred by his issues, adding a third ringer to his now greased hole, constantly rubbing against that same incredible spot as she stretched him. He was confused and embarrassed, lying there with his butt in the air, moaning in pleasure as she did some strange sort of magic on him. He could even feel a droplet of cum leak from his cock./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Your prostate is very sensitive Matthew, that's great! It means we'll be very compatible!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He wasn't sure what a prostate was but he did like the sound of being compatible. Her fingers disappeared and he had to stifle a disappointed whimper, that had felt amazing. Something much thicker soon replaced them though, making him look back in shock./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn had oiled up her entire massive cock and was now pressing that monster against little ring. She saw his wide eyes and just patted his ass with an oily hand, guiding her cock with the other./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Shush Matthew, just bear with it."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The fat tip pressed hard against his anus, slowly gaining ground. He groaned loudly as he felt the poor ring do battle against a far superior foe, but it had no chance with all the oil acting as lubrication. Madelyn grabbed his hips to steady him, making him grit his teeth as he stretched more than he had ever before./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So tight.." She whispered, almost in awe./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Awe was far from the thought in his mind as he tried to remind himself to breathe, feeling as if his poor ass was burning. They both grunted, one in pleasure, the other in relief, when the fat mushroom head finally popped past his small pink rosebud. Matthew panted loudly, resting his sweaty forehead on his arms as Madelyn started pushing her monstrous girldick even deeper into his bowels. He could almost feel his insides frantically scrambling out of the way as the massive shaft of hot meat invaded his body, making room where there previously was none. A warm wetness spread inside him, no doubt her cock constantly spewing precum because of how excited she was. Finally with a small wet slap her hips bumped into his butt, her full swollen sack resting against his far smaller balls./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Mmmm," She moaned, wiggling her hips ever so slightly as his colon clenched around her, unsure of what it could do against such a mighty intruder. She leaned forward, her wet hair draping over his back as she caressed him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I knew you could take it all baby, we are perfect for each other."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her hands shifted down to his hips, grabbing a good hold of him./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Now get ready, I'm going to give your prostate so much pleasure you will never want it any other way."/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Matthew was still adjusting to the fat invader and didn't have time to reply when he felt her pull it out, leaving a strange emptiness behind. That emptiness didn't last long, as Madelyn only pulled out to his little rosebud before pushing it in all the way to the hilt. He grunted as she slapped into his hips again, struggling to keep breathing as he felt her pull out once more. In and out she went, a steady slow pace that made sure he felt the entirety of her huge hot pulsing cock on every thrust. His flagging cock was once more standing at full attention and he was starting to feel a pulse of pleasure every time her meat practically squished his prostate on the way in./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She started speeding up even further, filling the bathroom with the embarrassing sounds of their coupling, her thick shaft making a slurping sound every time she pulled it out of his previously virginal ass, before being followed by a wet slap as she slammed her hips into his butt. His balls were taking a pummeling from her huge sack, and he could almost imagine all the girlcum that was churning in there, just waiting to be unleashed in his poor body./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She suddenly stood up out of the water, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she practically crouched on top of his ass, intending to plow him straight into the ground. He let out a girly whimper as the new angle slammed straight into his prostate on every thrust, making him clench wildly around her cock./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yesss," She moaned, "squeeze me tight, you're loving it aren't you?"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He was too out of breath to answer, his previously denied orgasm now building ever higher. His legs started shaking under her pummeling, her completely dominant fucking deciding exactly when and where he would cum. Madelyn had always been a bossy girl, but this was just on another level. Embarrassingly there was something liberating about just letting her dominate him and use him as she saw fit, it seemed to speak to some carnal part of him./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Her.."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="outline: 0px;"span style="border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0in;"'SLAP'/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space" "mione.."span class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanem style="outline: 0px;"span style="border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0in;"'SLAP'/span/em "gonna.."span class="apple-converted-space" /spanem style="outline: 0px;"span style="border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0in;"'SLAP'/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space" "cum.."/span/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She started pulling her cock completely out of him, forcing his ring to stretch for the invading fat tip each time, making a wet popping sound as she practically molded him into her cocksheathe./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Come you little slut! Come from my glorious cock!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Her sudden demeaning and dirty language was the final nail in the coffin, making him moan and shudder as load after load splashed into the water, being forcibly milked out by the huge log of meat pummeling his prostate. He was partly amazed that he was coming harder than he had ever before without even touching his cock, but that thought was soon lost in a pleasurable haze as Madelyn's pumping kept extending his orgasm past anything he had ever experienced./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His convulsing and clenching anus proved to be too much simulation for her as well, making her grunt loudly before burying herself completely in him once more./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Aaaghhh!" She moaned as a hot jet of thick cum splashed into the inside wall of his colon. Spurt after spurt of girlcum flooded him, quickly spreading the warmth throughout his bowels, pushing ever deeper inside him. Madelyn was still moaning as she enjoyed his milking ass, seeming determined to flood him completely. His stomach was still churning from the previous load she deposited and now he was getting another one from a different end, making his stomach bulge./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His legs gave out under him, making him fall flat on the cool floor, Madelyn following him down, still staying buried to the hilt while flooding him with even more of her thick cream. Her fat cock was far too thick to allow any seed to escape, functioning as a buttplug and making sure he kept every drop. Finally he felt the pressure abate, which he could only assume meant she had finally finished filling him. He gave a small burp, not entirely surprised that he could taste some cum in his mouth./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Madelyn giggled softly behind him, her soft breasts resting against his back as she kissed his neck./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I think this is going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet!"/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"For once, Matthew actually agreed./span/span/p 


End file.
